


Rest Stop

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy isn't lost.  He's just taking the scenic route.





	Rest Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March 2012 for Hopeswings.

“I think we’re lost, Roy,” Ed murmured as he stared out of the passenger window into the pitch black of night.

“We’re not lost, Ed,” Roy insisted, keeping his eyes trained ahead on the maddening dullness of endless interstate.

They had been traveling on the same stretch of road for the past two hours now, long enough for evening to give way to night.  While Ed had vehemently pleaded with Roy to purchase some sort of GPS device before their trek, Roy, being Roy, just as vehemently refused to do so.  Like many men, he suffered the tragic misfortune of believing that having been born with a penis also granted him some sort of magical navigational prowess.  As a result, he missed the exit that he should have taken some hundred miles ago and was now en route to God only knew where, because he sure as hell didn’t know.

Not that he was about to admit it.

Ed sighed in exasperation, an automail index finger tapping furiously against the window.  “Well will you at least pull over for a minute so we can check the map?”

“I can’t just pull over on the interstate,” Roy replied, hoping the teen hadn’t noticed the car they had just passed that was sitting on the side of the road, making a blatant liar out of him.

“There’s a rest stop two miles ahead,” Ed said as he craned his neck to read the sign that was now behind them.  “We can go there.”

Because he couldn’t think of a reason to say no, and because he really did need to figure out where the fuck he was in relation to where the fuck he wanted to be, Roy muttered his acceptance as if he was doing Ed the world’s biggest favor and sped towards the rest stop exit. 

The place was deserted save for a couple of cars parked on the opposite end of the lot, which was not all that surprising out there in the middle of nowhere, and it was dimly lit to boot, which brought to mind a number of horror movie scenarios that Roy would have rather not recalled at that particular moment.  He pulled into a parking space and killed the ignition, then begrudgingly accepted the map that Ed was taking entirely too much pleasure in handing him. 

“This reminds me of a horror movie,” Ed noted, glancing out of the window.

Roy mentally cringed at the reminder.  “Yeah, I know.”

In lieu of turning on the interior light, Roy squinted at the vast array of squiggles that represented various roads and highways, cursed his inevitable need for glasses, and made a concentrated effort to keep his expression even because boy, was he ever off his intended path.  Now the trick was to backtrack without giving Ed the satisfaction of being right.  The idea was simple enough in theory.  All he would have to do was…

Roy paused, his train of thought broken when he felt a hand settle on his upper thigh.  He turned and found Ed smiling at him, all devious and slutty and gorgeous. 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

And by nothing, Ed apparently meant snaking his hand between Roy’s legs and rubbing him through his pants until he was hard. He unfastened his seat belt and leaned towards Roy, whereupon he quickly relieved the older man of the constraints of buttons and zippers. 

“Ed,” Roy began, the map suddenly, and understandably, forgotten. “I’m pretty sure that there are laws against what you’re thinking about doing.”

Ed shrugged.  “Probably.”

Well then.  If Ed wasn’t the least bit concerned about the precarious situation he was hellbent on creating, then far be it from Roy to stop him.  After one last check to make sure that no one was in their immediate vicinity--although by then he really stopped giving too much of a shit about such mundane things as public decency--Roy tossed the map aside, unfastened his own seat belt, and raised his hips so that Ed could pull down his pants just enough to—

_“Ahhh!”_

Roy clamped his mouth shut, biting back his need to cry out further when Ed’s head descended between his legs. Luckily the windows were up.  He gripped two handfuls of blond hair and began thrusting into the warmth of Ed’s mouth, forcing his eyes to stay open and trained on their surroundings, although all he really wanted to do was close them and surrender to the sensation because it was all so dirty and raunchy and wrong and _fucking hot as hell._    

His heart almost stopped when the car was temporarily bathed in the glow of passing headlights…  

“Wait,” he whispered harshly, holding Ed’s head still. 

…  but did that not also turn him on even more, make him horny as all fuck, the idea of being caught?  Roy shuddered at the thought, his cock throbbing against Ed’s tongue. 

The car pulled in four slots down from them.  Roy tried desperately to appear nonchalant as he sat there with his pants down and an eighteen-year-old’s face buried in his lap, something he did not believe to be noticeable given the distance between the two cars.  It also wasn’t helping that Ed was now licking his shaft with agonizingly slow and teasing swipes of his skilled tongue and grinning evilly at his obvious discomfort.   

A man and a woman got out of the car and, after barely sparing Roy a glance, headed towards the bathrooms.  Who knew?  Maybe they thought him a weirdo for sitting there at night in a parked car, which he kind of was, present activity considered.  All the more reason to hurry up and leave before more people decided to join the party.

After they disappeared inside, Roy braced Ed by the head and bucked his hips, forcing his way well past the young man’s lips until the tip of his cock collided with the back of Ed’s throat.  He wasted no time fucking his mouth, hard and fast, spurred on by the deliciously wet sound of dick sliding against tongue as well as the very real possibility of being discovered, until he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and the world exploded around him.

Roy leaned forward as his orgasm rocked him, his cock twitching and spurting, and he inadvertently forced Ed forward against the steering wheel which, in turn, caused the horn to go off.  He had enough presence of mind to pull back before drawing too much attention but hell if he could do much of anything else besides thrust and moan and damn near cause Ed to choke on his cum.  When he was finished, he fell back against his seat, his eyes open but not seeing, and his body trembling helplessly as he tried to regain his composure.

When Roy eventually let go of him, Ed sat up and smoothed out his hair, which had become quite disheveled due to Roy's zealous handling. He dabbed at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, wiping away a smidge of cum that he hadn’t managed to swallow, and then he smirked at the spent man. 

“What a pervert you are, Roy Mustang, getting blow jobs from teenagers at highway rest stops.”

Roy offered him a tired laugh.  It wasn’t as if he could deny the allegation. 

“I would return the favor but…”

His voice trailed off as he spotted the couple from the neighboring car exiting the bathrooms. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Ed buckled his seat belt.  “It’ll keep until I can get you alone and fuck you.”

Roy regarded Ed with a raised brow, challenging his challenge. 

“We’ll see.”

The man and woman glanced curiously at Roy and Ed before getting into their car.  It was only after they left that Roy realized their curiosity was likely because as far as they knew, Roy had been the only one in the car when they arrived.  Oops.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.”  He pulled up his pants and started the car.

“So…”  Ed stretched out in his seat.  “ _Now_ will you admit that we’re lost?”

“Nope.”

“You are such a stubborn bastard.”

“Thank you.”

And with that, Roy directed the car back onto the interstate and the lovers resumed their journey. 

In the wrong direction.

Seventy-five miles and a near empty gas tank later, Roy _finally_ admitted defeat.


End file.
